Atlas(STORY ADOPTION)
by mogorath14
Summary: (Halo AU) In the Human-Covenant War, there were the famous Spartans, men and women who inspired hope in the fight against the Covenant and fought for humanity and were very inspiring but what about the Atlas commandos? Cloned from birth and trained to be the deadliest thing on the battlefield. How would things turn out when the Atlas commandos are there? (PM me if you want this)


THE ATLAS PROGRAM

Timeline

2525-The Human-Covenant War starts on Harvest. The ATLAS program is created by Dr. James Butler and the Program is meant to clone soldiers. The soldiers will start at age 2 but have the body and intelligence of 16 years old people and will have fighting programs, history, mathematics, and all they need to become the most dangerous soldiers ever created. They are to be augmented and conditioned to be able to win a war by themselves if necessary. They are to be conditioned by training and nurturing programs to make sure they are the toughest soldiers in the field.

2528- Three years after the program was created by the UNSC, the clones start to display independence and ask disturbing questions and the ones who try to escape are taken out and shot by firing squad. The squad are told the people they had shot are traitors and have killed children. They coöperate, not knowing they have shot kids. Resistance is shut down. The soldiers start to coöperate.

2529- The soldiers undergo the augmentations and out of the 110 recruits, only 5 make it. The augmentations include, augmented speed, strength, intellect, reflexes, eyesight, hearing, bones, the soldiers' sexual and emotional drives are accidentally suppressed, but the Program accept it, knowing what they had done had condemned them to hell. They prove it with the war and the ATLAS soldiers would outperform the SPARTAN program. In late 2525, the soldiers shocking display elemental powers. For the next 15 years, the soldiers are trained by mercs and emotionless men who force the 5 future commandos through unbelievably brutal and cold training. The soldiers learn how to kill men very thoroughly. They are 4 years old in true human age.

2545- After years of training, the 5 newly named Special Forces Detachment-Atlas commandos are transferred, one to New Llanelli, two to Reach and the last two to Earth.

Chapter One

_Aboard the UNSC Forward Unto Breach_

_Above Isthan, New Llanelli _

_April 20, 2545 _

_Vicendithas Fielderson "Atlas One" _

Vicendithas, or as the Program called him, One, was staring out of the window which was a view screen with a camera out on the outer side of the ship. He was in his TITAN armor. He had snuck onto the ship since the Program did not want the staff to see him yet, only the captain had and the captain was very shocked but did not say anything. Atlas One was not surprised since who would not be shocked at seeing the massive being that was the Atlas commando in his TITAN Battle Armor. He stood at a whopping 8'5 and weighed 700 pounds _out_ of armor, but when he got in the armor, he shot up to 11 and 2,500 pounds of probably the most deadliest "living" being ever created. He did not think he was living. Who would in his situation. He still remembered the cries of the dying and the screams in that dark cellar. He remembered the long brutal days of training and "nurturing". He sighed and quickly shook himself of those deadly thoughts. It was time to meet the crew. He then went to the door and punched in the code, and stepped out in the mess room.

Silence instantly ensued. He stared at the crew behind his black visor. The crew made no noise. Even the Spartans who talked a lot, even if it wasn't near the normal, were quiet. Few seconds passed and Atlas One began to feel a weird feeling and could not put a name to it. It instantly was shut down when he heard someone ask a question.

"What are the fuck are you?" The soldier in the green armor who was the nearest. One thought it looked female but he wasn't sure at all. One then said in a such a cold and emotionless voice that shocked everyone in the room, " I am called One, and am one of the recently trained Atlas commandos." The soldier shook her head and said quickly, "Huh, that can't be, I would've heard of them before and why is your name One?", One walked closer to her. The soldier stepped back a little, clearly uncomfortable with a 11 feet human being close to her. Everyone who was close to the commando stepped back when he moved. Atlas One began to explain, "You wouldn't.." before he was cut short by a familiar bellow.

"WHAT the hell are you doing out of the room! You get the fuck in it!" bellowed Lieutenant Butler who was standing in front of the mess room and was clearly very tense. One didn't move. Butler moved up to him and poked his finger at One's massive chest and shouted once again, "NOW! If you don't then it's off to the cellar for the 60th time this year!". The effect was lost since Butler only stood at 6'4 and One was superior to him and decided not to move.


End file.
